dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Su Ho
Perfil thumb|315x315px|Su Ho *'Nombre:' 수호 / 守護 / Suho *'Nombre real:' 김준면 / Kim Jun Myeon *'Nombre chino:' 金俊绵 / Jīn Jùn Mián *'Nombre japones:' キム・ジュン面 / Kimu Jun-men *'Apodos:' Um Chin A, rabbit , Pharmacy EXO y Omma. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarín, Modelo, Actor y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Edad en Corea:' 27 años. *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 173cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Relacion Sentimental: '''Taeyeon de BLACKPINK *'Tipo de sanguíneo:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Cabra * '''Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía 'Pre-Debut' Suho nació en Seúl, Corea del Sur, el 22 de mayo de 1991. Durante su juventud, Suho era el presidente de la clase de su escuela primaria y el vicepresidente del cuerpo estudiantil de su escuela. También fue el vicepresidente de la escuela de secundaria. En el año 2006, Suho se convirtió en un aprendiz a través S.M. Casting System Entertainment, cuando tenía 16 años de edad, después de haber sido descubierto en las calles por un manager de SM Entertainment. En 2007, fue elegido como un extra en el ataque de la película de Super Junior en las Pin-Up Boys. En 2008, hizo una breve aparición en el vídeo musical de TVXQ, "HaHaHa Song". En 2009, Suho comenzó a asistir a la Universidad Nacional de Artes de Corea, sin embargo, él se retiró del mismo en 2011 y continuó su educación en la Kyung Hee Cyber University junto con otros miembros EXO, Chan Yeol y Baek Hyun. Allí tomó clases para el Departamento de Administración de Empresas Cultura y las Artes. 'Debut' El 14 de febrero del 2012, fue presentado como el noveno integrante del nuevo grupo de SM Entertainment, EXO. El fue revelado en el teaser número 16 junto a su compañero de grupo D.O. Días después fue presentado como el líder del nuevo grupo de SM Entertainment, EXO y de su sub-unidad, EXO-K. 'Actividades en Solitario' '2016' El 28 de junio de 2016, SM Entertainment reporto que Suho junto a Leeteuk de Super Junior, Kassy y Cho Young Soo lanzaran el siguiente sencillo digital para proyecto de SM Entertainment. SM Station, titulado 'My Hero' y sera lanzado el 1 de julio. '2017' El 27 de enero de 2017, SM Entertainment reporto que Suho lanzara el siguiente sencillo digital para el proyecto de SM Station, titulado 'Curtain' y con la colaboración de Song Young Joo, que sera lanzado el 3 de febrero. Dramas *How Are You Bread (2017) *Stars in the Universe (MBC, 2017) *EXO Next Door (LineTV, 2015) *Prime Minister and I (KBS2, 2013-2014) cameo Temas para Dramas * Starlight (junto a Remi) tema para Stars in the Universe (2017) Películas *Glory Day (2015) *Saving Santa - Bernard (2013) Voz *Attack On The Pin-Up Boys (2007) Temas para Películas * Beautiful Accident (junto a Chen) tema para Beautiful Accident (2016) * Do or Die (junto a Eun Ji) tema para Saving Santa (2013) Musicales *'School Oz' como Hans (2015) Programas *'2016:' EXO Music Bank Stardust 2 (15.06.2016, junto a EXO ) *'2016: 'Happy Together (14.06.2016 , junto a Chanyeol y Chen) *'2015:' Hidden Singer 4 (Junto a Sunny y Key, JTBC, 03.10.15) *'2015:' MBC King of Mask Singer (26.07.2015 y 02.07.2015, como juez invitado) *'2015:' tvN Problematic Men (30.04.2015-finalizado) *'2015:' KBS Fluttering India (10.04.2015-finalizado) *'2015:' SBS Super Junior M's Guest House (03.01.2015, junto a Chen) *'2014:' SBS Inkigayo (2014, como MC) *'2014:' MBC We Got Married Global Edition (17.05.2014, invitado junto a Chanyeol y otro más) *'2014:' YTN News Wide (04.01.14) *'2013:' MBC Show Champion (18.12.2013, junto a Xiumin y Amber de f(x) como MC especiales) *'2013:' MBC We Got Married (07.12.2013, junto a Kai como invitados) *'2013:' KBS The Human Condition (05.10.2013 junto a Xiumin, Sehun, Luhan y Kai) *'2013:' MBC Quiz To Change The World (29.09.2013, junto a Baekhyun) *'2013:' MBC Idol Championship (18.09.2013, junto a Baekhyun, Kai, Sehun, Kris, Xiumin, LuHan y Tao) *'2013:' MBC Star Diving Show Splash (13.09.2013, junto a Tao, Luhan y Sehun) *'2013:' Mnet Beatles Code 2 (02.09.13, junto a Xiumin, D.O, Sehun, Lay y Baekhyun) *'2013:' KBS Immortal Songs 2(17. 08.13, junto a Chanyeol, Chen, BaekHyun y Luhan) *'2013:' KBS Super Dog (17.08.13, junto a Xiumin, Kris, Luhan, D.O, Baekyun y Kai) *'2013:' KBS Hello Counselor (08.07.13, junto a Kris y Chanyeol) *'2013:' SBS Star King (06.07.13, junto a Luhan, Xiumin, Baekhyun, Kai y Sehun) *'2013:' Mnet Beatles Code 2 (01.07.13, junto a Luhan, Chen, Chanyeol y Kai) Programas de Radio *'2015: '''Sunny FM'S Date(15.04.10 , junto a EXO) *'2015:' Kim Chang Ryul's Old School (15.06.2015, junto a Kai y Chanyeol) *'2015:' Sunny FM's Date (14.01.2015, junto a Chen) *'2014:' Younha's Starry Night (10.01.2014, junto a D.O) *'2013:' KBS Kiss The Radio (07.11.2013, junto a Kai como DJ especiales) *'2013:' MVC-R FM4U 2 O'Clock Date Radio (21 y 25.10.2013) *'2013:' MBC Younha Starry Night Radio(16.09.2013, junto a Chanyeol) *'2013:' Midday Hopeful Song (29.08.2013, junto a Luhan, Chanyeol, Kris, Baekhyun, Chen, Tao y Kai) *'2013:' Sukira Kiss The Radio (19.08.13) *'2013:' Arirang-R Sound K 'AN'R (20.06.13, junto a Kris, Chen y Baekyun) *'2013:' KBS-R Cool FMHong Jin Kyung's 2PM (17.06.13, junto a Kris, Lay, D.O y Chanyeol) *'2013:' SBS-R Power FM Boom’s Young Street (31.05.13, junto a Xiumin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Chen y Tao) Discografia 'Single Digital' Vídeos Musicales *Jo Kwon - Crosswalk (2016) *Super Junior D&E - Chok Chok Dance (2015) ''Cameo *TVXQ (DBSK) -''' HAHAHA Song (2008) Pre-Debut. *Girl's Generation - Fire Alarm (2015). Anuncios *'''2014: Samsung Galaxy S5 - voz, junto a Kris - (CF) *'2014:' The Celebrity Magazine - (Revista) *'2013:' TROT X (junto a Chanyeol) - (Preview) '' Curiosidades *'Grupo:' EXO **'Posición:' Líder, vocalista y bailarín. **'Símbolo:' Agua. *'Educación:' **Seoul Performing Arts High School. **Korea National University of Arts. **Kyung Hee Cyber University. *'Idiomas: Coreano, Mandarín, Ingles (Intermedio). *'Entrenamiento: ' 7 años como aprendiz de SM (2006-2012). * '''Familia: Padres, y hermano mayor (4 años mayor). *'Hobbies:' Lectura, actuación, golf y ciclismo. *'Comida favorita:' Sushi. *'Numero favorito:' 8. *'Significado de su nombre:' Joon Myun significa "Magnífico hilo de seda" como también "Persona ejemplar, con talento y suavidad", ya su nombre artístico Su Ho significa "Guardián" *'Apodo:' "Um chin A" (엄친아) Combinación de palabras que significan "''Madre(Um), amiga(Chin) e hijo(A)". Literalmente significa: "El hijo de la amiga de Mamá". Se refiere a ese hijo de la amiga de tu Madre que es bueno en todo.'' *'Religión:' Budismo. *'Lo primero que ve en una chica es:' La cara. * Chica ideal: Más pequeña que él, piel hermosa, doble párpado, cabello largo, el color del cabello no tan colorido y bonita sonrisa (días de rookie). *'Modelos a seguir:' Yunho de DBSK, Kyuhyun y Leeteuk de Super Junior. *'Mascota:' Tiene una perrita llamada Byul (Estrella). *'Lema:' "Conócete a ti mismo...". *'Apodos: '''Pharmacy Exo(La farmacia de exo) ¿Por qué? = Chanyeol menciono que suho cuida muy bien de ellos cuando están o se enferma un miembro , incluso trae caramelos para ellos pero eso si no pueden agarrar mas de la cuenta. *Es uno de los miembros mas pequeños de estatura dentro del grupo. *Cuando fue a Running Man le quito su etiqueta al capitán Kim Jong Kok y lloro de la emoción, mas tarde en el mismo capitulo retó a Yoo Jae Suk junto con Tao sabiendo que el tiempo de ataque del equipo de MC's se acababa pero este le quito su etiqueta ambos en menos de 10 segundos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo con ambos. *Dijo que si no fuese cantante sería profesor. *Casualmente cuando sale de viaje trae obsequios(recuerdos) a los miembros. *Estuvo 7 años (6 activo) de trainee en la compañía. Apareció en uno de los anuncios de Ha Ha Ha song junto a Chanyeol y Kai en el que aparecen con DBSK. *Su lugar favorito es el Río Han. *Chen dijo que Suho era el miembro mas tacaño de EXO. *Chanyeol y Chen dijeron que Suho les compra siempre regalos cuando sale de viaje y que siempre el cuida de ellos cuando están enfermos . * En su época de trainee se lesionó la pierna y no pudo bailar por un año, cuando la fecha de su debut ya estaba establecida, cosa que creó mucha inseguridad y miedo a Suho. * Cuando Suho entró como líder de EXO, le pidió consejos a líderes más experimentados de SM, como Leeteuk de Super Junior y Yunho de DBSK, es por ello que los considera sus modelos a seguir. * En su época de trainee quedaba despierto toda la noche practicando, incluso durmió en la sala de prácticas. * Admira mucho a KyuHyun de Super Junior; lo considera el modelo a seguir como artista. * Pasó la audición para entrar a SM con el primer intento. * Antes de estar en EXO vivió en el mismo barrio que Siwon de Super Junior. * Dijo que se consideraba una persona afortunada al tener el apoyo de sus Padres para convertirse en cantante. *En la era Wolf se refirió a si mismo como la madre de EXO y le otorgó el título de padre a Kris. También dijo que el hijo más obediente era D.O porque le ayudaba a cuidar de los demás niños. Kris a su vez eligió a Chanyeol. * "El principito" es uno de sus libros favoritos, ya que no importa la edad que tengas, cada vez que lo lees el significado es nuevo y aprendes nuevas cosas. * Cuando fue trainee le gustaba practicar solo en una sala vacía durante los feriados legales y fin de semana largos como año nuevo o incluso navidad en vez de estar en casa con su familia. * Luego de su debut cuando estaba re-organizando una playlist de su MP3 se emocionó al ver el nombre de EXO aparecer en la parte de "Artista". * Él era el presidente de la clase en su escuela primaria y el vicepresidente en su escuela secundaria. *Fue voluntario en el refugio RCY para ayudar a los niños con discapacidad por lo que jugó con ellos y puso en orden las instalaciones. *Está entre los miembros adinerados de EXO, junto a Chanyeol y los ex miembros Tao y Kris *Asistió al Evento Cultural de Artes por el Saludo de Año Nuevo al que también asistió la Presidenta de Corea del Sur, Park Geun Hye. * En un programa de Radio confesó ser budista. *Soñaba con ser cantante desde que estaba en la escuela primaria. *Él es cercano a Jonghyun , Minho , Taemin (de SHINee), Leeteuk , Donghae y KyuHyun (de Super Junior), Gong Chan (de B1A4), V (de BTS) y Himchan (de B.A.P). *Se le ha visto interactuar con Jackson de GOT7 *Es un miembro relativamente nuevo de la Kyu Line, conformada por los amigos de KyuHyun de Super Junior. También forman parte Minho de Shinee, Changmin de TVXQ, etc. *En un concierto de Smtown se vistió de chica y bailó con los miembros de la Kyu Line la canción something. *Dijo después le gustó el resultado de él vestido como chica, que tal vez pueda ser un siguiente Kim Heechul porque se veía bien vestido de mujer pero no cree que tenga el valor de volver a hacerlo. *Esta en un chat de LINE exclusivo con V, Gong Chan y Hong Bin, pero según V nadie lo usa. *En 2007, apareció en la película de Super Junior, Attack of the Pin-up Boys como uno de los compañeros de banda de Yesung. * En el "Music Bank in México" participó junto a D.O, ChanYeol y BaekHyun en la canción "Sabor a Mi" completamente en español. * En una entrevista, durante las promociones de Overdose , comentó que él pensó que LuHan era una chica. Además de que se le fue recordado lo primero que dijo sobre LuHan en su primer Showcase de Debut, donde dijo que se había enamorado a primera vista de él. El MC del programa dijo que entonces LuHan era el tipo ideal de SuHo y a esto lo que su menor, Kai respondió, fue: "Eso es cierto. ¡Te atraparon!". *Dijo que en la época de trainee, Chanyeol solía seguirlo a todos lados así que le preguntó porque lo hacía, entonces Chanyeol se avergonzó mucho y dejo de hacerlo; poco tiempo después Suho se sintió mal por su actitud y lo invitó a su casa de Gangnam. Así es como se volvieron más cercanos. *Chanyeol dijo que cuando se unió a la compañía todos decían que Suho era un trainee ejemplar y que debía seguir su ejemplo. Esta es la razón por la que empezó a seguirlo. * En el Tokyo Dome Suho se quitó la camiseta mostrando sus abdominales. * Se declara a sí mismo como el miembro más gracioso de EXO. * Comparte habitación con Sehun, a quien considera como un hermano pequeño. * Es el más inteligente de EXO y dejó a todos sorprendidos en Problematic Men, no obstante, dijo que las matemáticas no le gustaban. * Es muy desordenado según todos los miembros, quienes dicen que siempre deja la ropa tirada. Kai dijo que puedes entrar en su cuarto y encontrarte billetes por ahí tirados. *Demostró su valentía, compromiso como líder y amor por Exo al recibir sólo (ya que los demás chicos de Exo-K no se sentían en condiciones) el primer premio de Overdose mientras en tiempo real se publicaba la noticia de la demanda de Kris a la Sm y su petición para la salida del grupo. Dió unas emotivas palabras a las fans y dijo que a pesar de todo EXO seguía siendo We are one. *A través de los medios le pidió a Kris que desista de seguir con la demanda porque no estaba pensando en los miembros ni en las fans, pero su pedido no surtió efecto en el ex integrante. * A Suho, Gong Chan y V se les vio paseando juntos en Japón el 30 de Enero del 2016. * Es fan de Red Velvet. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) Galería Suho02.jpg Suho01.jpg Suho03.jpg Suho04.jpg Suho05.jpg Suho06.jpg Su_Ho7.jpg Suho8.jpg 'Videografía''' Leeteuk X Suho X Kassy X Cho Young Soo - My Hero|Leeteuk X Suho X Kassy X Cho Young Soo - My Hero Su Ho X Song Young Joo - Curtain|Su Ho X Song Young Joo - Curtain Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KLíder Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC Categoría:Nacidos en 1991